Only Hope
by QueenSakura
Summary: Everything's done and now Kagome goes home... SOmehting bad has happened. OneShot


Okay here's a new Fan fic about Inu Yasha. It's a song fic for the song, Only Hope by Mandy Moore. It's a One Shot okay? Nothing dirty. It's sweet. Here you go… If you haven't heard the song… I suggest you listen to it… It's a good one.

There's a song that inside of my soul.

It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again.

I'm awake in

the infinite cold, but you sing to me over and over and over again.

Kagome wiped her tears away again. She was crying for the fifth time that week. She was crying over him again. She needed to move on. He was a part of her past. She kept walking past the tree. Where they first met. She wanted to forget about him. She needed too. It hurt too much. She tried not to remember his words.

"So… we're done now."

"Yes! Naraku's finally dead!"

"Yea… and Kikyo's back…"

"But… how?"

"She was my wish…"

"But… you're what?"

"My wish... I wanted her back alive."

"Oh… I see…"

"So are you going back home?"

"I wasn't planning on it... but now I think I'll go… Goodbye forever InuYasha…"

"Matte KAGOME!" She heard him call as she flew into her time,

She began sobbing again. Why would he do that? She was his only one! He told her his feelings. She loved him.

Kagome began to sleep, restlessly. She needed him. She wasn't going to give up.

So I lay my head back down,

and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours

I pray to be only yours.

I know now you're my

only hope.

She tried everything in her power to make herself gorgeous. She made her way back to the well. She came to the entrance and plummeted to the Feudal era… He was there. Waiting for her.

"Kagome!"

"InuYasha…"

"Kagome… I'm sorry…"

"For wha-"

InuYasha's tender lips cut her off. She was surprised.

"InuYasha?"

"Kagome... I was wrong… Kikyo is not for me. I was wrong the whole time."

"InuYasha!" Her eyes were dripping tears.

"Kagome…" He cuddled her with his strong arms. Wiping away all her tears and fears.

At that moment Kikyo reappeared with a magic spell. She cast it on InuYasha for refusing her. It turned out he only wanted Kikyo back to tell her everything and allow her to livelonger as he did. But he told her he loved Kagome. Kagome wasn't there long enough for him to explain. And he was unable to enter the well for some reason. (Kikyo!)

InuYasha instantly pulled away from Kagome.

"Gotcha!"

"What?"

"I lied to you. Stupid Mortal."

"InuYasha!"

"Get out of face you're disgusting." 'What are you doing!' His mind raced. Mind over body.

"InuYasha!" Kagome saw Kikyo run up and kiss InuYasha, passionately.

She ran for the well.

Sing to me the song of the stars.

Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.

When it feels like my dreams are

so far, sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again.

Her plans of the past were ruined. The thoughts of InuYasha pierced her mind. She cried constantly. She could picture his laughing face, good and bad. She needed to forget. Forget. She burned all her pictures of Him. All Memories of him. Gone forever. Her life was horrible. All her past dreams were so far out of reach. She wanted him back.

She began hurting herself. All the memories were killing her. Little by little. She slept on her feelings.

She decided to go see him again. As much as it hurt, she needed to end all of her suffering once and for all. She was going to let him put her to misery.

So I lay my head back down,

and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours

I pray to be only yours.

I know now you're my

only hope.

She returned the next day. Her heart on the line. He was there again.

"InuYasha…"

"Great. Its you."

"Stop it now."

"What do you want?" Never had she heard him use such a harsh tone.

"I need to tell you something, everything."

"Fine."

"I don't care what you think. Just let me talk and I'll be going."

"Fine."

"I want to let you know, you've hurt me unbearably. I cannot live without shedding tears for you. You have hurt me so much. I wish I were dead. I told you I loved you. I wanted you to love me in return. You did and now you're like this."

She paused to wipe her eyes and she checked for any emotion on his cold face.

"I wish everything was back to normal. I want to be with you. But I know I can't. I know you hate me. I know everything. I want to fix it all but I can't. I know I can't. I just… "

She sobbed very loud.

"I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I STILL LOVE YOU AND YOUR CHILD IS A BOY…"

'Kagome… Love you still please stop you're killing me.' His thoughts couldn't leak out.

"Child? What Child?"

"My child… our child."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm pregnant."

"But how?"

"You know… Okay?"

"Okay so is that it?" 'A child? I'm going to be a dad?'

"Huh? Oh well then yes…"

"Okay you can go…"

"But…"

"Go." 'Stay! STAY! KAGOME!' his mind continued.

"One last thing…"

"What?"

"I want you to kill me."

I give you my destiny.

I'm giving you all of me.

I want your symphony.

Singing in all that I am.

At the top of my lungs,

I'm giving it back.

"I can not."

"Why not?"

"Because…"

InuYasha began shaking uncontrollably.

"INUYASHA!"

He fell to the ground.

"InuYasha!" She sobbed

"Ka…go…me?" He opened his eyes.

"InuYasha!" She cried.

"I'm… I'm going to be a father?"

"Ye…Yes…"

"Kagome… I love you…"

"InuYasha…"

"I'm serious. Kikyo placed a spell on me. I was trapped in my own body."

"You… heard everything?"

"Yes."

"Are you… mad still?"

"I never was… Kagome… I only brought Kikyo back so she could have a second chance… Like me. I thought she was okay with me being with you. I suppose not."

"Obviously" She snorted.

"Yea yea…" He chuckled and stroked her hair.

"I love you InuYasha,"

"I love you too."

She hugged him so tightly; he stopped breathing for a second. He laughed and picked her up. She giggled and allowed him to take her to a hut. Where they kissed until dusk. She was so happy. Kikyo was not far off, being attacked by a demon. InuYasha sensed this… but didn't budge. She deserved this.

"InuYasha… what do you want to name him?"

"InuYasha."

"Hahahaha"

"I wasn't joking!"

"Very funny."

"Seriously!"

"Hahahaha… what about a NORMAL name?"

"How about Naraku?"

"Oh God…"

"Joking!"

The couple giggled into the daybreak, making funny names for their unborn child.

Kikyo was killed once again by the demon. She was never brought back from the dead with enough power to fight them. R.I.P Kikyo.

So I lay my head back down,

and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours

I pray to be only yours.

I pray to be only yours.

I know now you're my

only hope.

Kagome gave birth 9 months later to a beautiful baby boy. With all the support from her mother, grandfather and brother. And of course… his father. InuYasha. The boys name is still undecided but Kagome and InuYasha have already planned for more. They were married in the short time Kagome was pregnant. Kagome is hoping for a girl. She also is trying to decide between two names… Shinta or Keichi. We'll see what InuYasha likes…

The End

Hoped you liked it! My first InuYasha fic .

Ps. He chose Shinta!


End file.
